Reckless
Reckless is the twentieth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 22nd, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Carolina *F.I.L.S.S. *Director (Voice Only) Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Blue Team *Epsilon *Washington *Tucker *Caboose Other *Doc *Robot Texs *Allison (Voice Only) *Several UNSC soldiers Plot With the Reds and Blues refusing to help them, Epsilon and Carolina journey to the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility to find the Director themselves. While there the two find F.I.L.S.S., and the latter informs them that the Director had returned to the facility and hasn't left since. Meanwhile, in Valhalla, the Red and Blue Teams are continuing their war, with the Reds attempting to negotiate with the Blues to get their flag back, as well as other surplus equipment. Simmons decides to trade in the Meta's Brute Shot, which has been kept by Grif, for the flag, though Grif protests stating that he wants to keep the "Grif Shot" for himself. As Washington and Grif argue over the Brute Shot, Doc compliments the teams on how their past adventures had changed them for the better. For example, Sarge finally got to lead a real military operation, Tucker learned how to use his sword "like a pro", Washington found a new team, Simmons found his old team, Doc himself managed to keep a patient alive for the first time in his career, and Donut didn't die. Doc concludes that everyone got what they wanted, but Caboose denies the claim. Realizing this, the Reds and Blues then decide to go after Carolina and Epsilon. Washington attempts to stop them, saying that they are being too reckless and will face impossible odds. Sarge points out that despite the fact that the Freelancers had better equipment and training, what they lacked was the Red and Blue Team's willingness to trust in each other. He also tells Washington that he should stop being so cautious and be a little reckless for once, which convinces him to join them. Wondering how they will be able to catch up to Carolina and Epsilon, the Reds and Blues suddenly become surrounded by a trio of UNSC Hornet gunships arriving to arrest them. However, the Reds and Blues manage to hijack the Hornets and fly off to find their companions. Back at the Freelancer facility, Epsilon and Carolina overhear the Director listening to an audio recording of Allison. Carolina arms herself with a plasma rifle and a shotgun, and the two find numerous teleporters. They then enter one in order to confront the Director. However, they end up in a room filled with hostile robots that resemble Tex, where Epsilon then realizes that the Director had never stopped trying to create a perfect copy of her. The robots then activate and prepare to attack the two. Transcript FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY. PRESENT DAY. Cut to Carolina over-looking the facility from a ledge. Epsilon appears behind her. Carolina: How many? Epsilon: None. Carolina: Really? You're sure? Epsilon: Positive. We're alone. Epsilon fades away as Carolina drives her Mongoose through a tunnel. Upon reaching the other end, she dismounts and is called over by Epsilon Epsilon: It's up here! Carolina walks over to Epsilon to find F.I.L.S.S F.I.L.S.S: I am sorry. This is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter. Carolina: '''F.I.L.S.S? Is that you? What's happened to you? '''F.I.L.S.S: This is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter. Please leave the premisis immediately. Carolina: F.I.L.S.S, this is Agent Carolina of Project Freelancer. Acknowledge and go for secure. F.I.L.S.S: '''I am sorry. I recognize that designation, but only authorized personnel may enter this facility. '''Carolina: Church? Epsilon: Open the door F.I.L.S.S. F.I.L.S.S: 'Certainly. Welcome back Director. I did not expect to see you again so soon. ''The wall behind them opens to reveal a secret doorway. '''Carolina: Thank you. Epsilon and F.I.L.S.S: My pleasure. F.I.L.S.S: Strange. I was...unaware you left, Director. I will have to scan my files and find the error. Carolina: '''Left? '''F.I.L.S.S: Yes. Since his last visit. Carolina: So you show the Director inside the facility as well as outside? F.I.L.S.S: Strange, is it not? Carolina: Yes. Strange. And exactly what we were hoping for. Cut to Valhalla at Blue Base. Wash and Tucker are standing on a ledge watching the Reds from nearby. Grif: '''Well this is depressing. '''Sarge: Can it, private. Grif: What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking. Sarge: '''You didn't say you were fat and worthless, and we were definatly all thinking that. '''Tucker: Alright, you know the drill. Simmons: 'Do we have to? '''Washington: '''That depends; how badly do you want your flag back? ''Simmons glances at Grif, who is standing behind him. '''Grif: '''Don't look at me, it's your turn. '''Simmons: ''(sighs) I would just like to let everyone know that I suck...and that I'm a girl....and I like ribbons in my hair...and I want to kiss all the boys. '''Tucker: '''You know, it was funny the first few times, but this ''is starting to get depressing. Washington: Yeah... (to Red team) Hey, what else have you got? Cut to a group of the Red team's items stacked up upon each other, just behind Wash and Tucker. Grif: Nothing! That stupid flag was the only thing we had left! Simmons: 'Actually, there is one thing you haven't taken. ''Cut to the Meta's Brute shot being placed on the ground outside Red Base. Sarge, Tucker, and Wash are seen standing over it. 'Tucker: '''Whoa! (''whistles) 'Sarge: '''Great ginzu gunshow! '''Washington: '''Is that what I think it is? Is that ''whose I think it is? Simmons walks up to them. 'Simmons: '''Stolen alien weaponry used by the scariest fucking mute in the galaxy? Yeah. Pretty much. '''Sarge: '''It's like half-knife, half-rifle. What would you call that? '''Tucker: '''I don't know, but we'll take it! '''Grif: '''No! There is no way I'm giving up the "Grif Shot!" '''Tucker: '''Oh please, what were you gonna do? Eat off it? '''Grif: '''Uh, actually dickhead, I asked Donut to mount it for me in the base. '''Donut: '''And you know I can't resist a good mounting! '''Washington: '''You've been hiding one of the most advanced pieces of technology known to man, so you can hang it in your living room?! '''Grif: '''Well, when you say it like that it sounds dumb. '''Washington: '''That's because it is dumb!! '''Doc: '''I think it's kind of cool! I mean, when I met you guys, all you did was stand around and talk. But now you can't walk five feet without getting wrapped up in some crazy adventure. '''Sarge: '''What's your point? '''Doc: '''I don't know, it's just cool. I mean, come on. You guys have been through a lot together. Don't you want something to remember all the good times? '''Tucker: '''The good times? I was stranded in the desert! '''Simmons: '''We were almost killed! '''Sarge: '''I learned my entire military career was a lie! '''Donut: '''And I got shot. ''Washington starts whistling casually 'Doc: '''Ok yeah, it wasn't perfect, but look what you all got out of it. '''Sarge: '''You mean the rifle-knife? '''Grif: '''You mean the Grif shot. '''Doc: '''Well, sure there's that, but Sarge, you got to lead an actual military operation. And Tucker, you learned to use your sword like a pro. '''Tucker: '''Bow chicka bow wow? '''Doc: '(to Wash) You found a new team. Simmons got back his old team. I managed to keep a patient from dying... 'Donut: '...And in return, I didn't die! 'Doc: '''You see! In the end we all worked together and everyone got what they wanted. '''Caboose: '(sadly) Not everyone... The Reds and Blues calmly look at each other. Tucker pulls out his sword and begins walking away. 'Washington: '(to Tucker) You realize that if you go after them, there's no promise you'll come back. This isn't a game to the Director. He plays for keeps. 'Sarge: '''Oh well, this place was getting kinda stale anyway. '''Washington: '''After everything Church and Carolina said? The-the way they treated you! '''Simmons: '''Hey, we gave you a second chance. '''Grif: '''Besides, if we quit everytime Church started shouting at us, this s*** would have been over a long time ago. '''Washington: '''We'll be outgunned, we'll be out... everything! This is stupid. Just think for a minute before you do anything reckless. '''Sarge: '''Son, stupid and reckless is how we always get things done. '''Washington: '''But Sarge, I... '''Sarge: '''You know, there's one thing you Freelancers always seem to forget. And that's the fact that we've managed to kick your ass time and time again. Oh sure, you've got all your smart plans, and your fancy technology, and your advanced training, but, in the end, what has that gotcha? Without a team you can count on and your fellow soldier by your side, all that doesn't really amount to squat, now does it? So instead of standing there bellyaching all day, just tell us, are you gonna keep playing it safe... ''Sarge cocks his shotgun 'Sarge: '...Or do you wanna get a little reckless? 'Washington: '''This has to be the worst idea... ever... but you can count me in. '''Donut: '''Me too! '''Caboose: '''Yes... and me! Oh Church is going to be so happy! '''Doc: '(crying) I am too. Oh man, this is so cool. I love how inclusive you guys have become. I'm going to go pack my medical gear for the trip. WOOHOO THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER!!! Doc happily runs inside the Red base. '''Simmons: '''Um guys... they have a huge headstart. How are we supposed to reach them in time? ''A trio of Hor'n''ets suddenly appear and surround the group. More coming soon... Trivia *Simmons' surrender to Washington and Tucker is a direct reference to Grif's surrender to the Blues in Red vs. Bleu. *This episode confirms that the Reds and Blues are in fact, wanted criminals of the UNSC. *Donut does not seem to know that Washington is the new blue soldier; this may be a possible reference to when Donut didn't recognize Simmons when he painted his armor blue in Getting Debriefed. This is also suggested by Washington's whistling when Donut mentions the event where he was shot. It is obvious he doesn't realize the person who shot him is in his immediate vicinity. *The Reds and Blues stealing the UNSC Hornets is a reference to a similar act performed by the Reds in n+1. *Robot Tex's line at the end of the episode is a direct reference to Omega's line in Why Were We Here? *The Tex robots cracking their knuckles and necks is a reference to the episode Backup Plans, in which Epsilon-Tex performs a similar action. *Doc's speech to the Reds and Blues is a reference to Sarge's speech in Rally Cap. Doc also makes a reference to the line "All they do is stand around and talk." *It is revealed that Grif has kept and claimed the Meta's Brute shot, and has grown attached to it, calling it the "Grif shot." *Sarge describes the Meta's Brute shot as a "half knife, half rifle", a reference to the episode The Sarcophagus, in which a similar description of said Brute shot is made by an Insurrectionist soldier. *F.I.L.S.S. appears to be completely intact, regardless of being shot and destroyed by a shotgun, courtesy of Sarge in Backup Plans . *The Director's monitor makes a return in this episode. *Epsilon's line, "He kept trying to get her right," is a reference to Hate to Say Goodbye where Epsilon said to Epsilon-Tex, "...he always wanted to find you. You know, to get you right." *The episode's ending is similar to the endings of both Same Old, Same Old and Perusing the Archive, where two characters discover a large group of copies. *This episode makes several references to the Recollections trilogy, including Tucker being stranded in the desert (Visiting Hours), Sarge discovering that his entire military career was a lie (Tenth Percentile), and Donut getting shot by Washington. (Think You Know Someone). *Among the items that the Blues had taken from the Reds are as follows: the banana bread that Donut and Doc made for the Reds in Happy Birthday; the Red Team's Warthog and Motorcycle; a weapons crate; a rocket launcher; several shotguns; a skull that appears to be wearing a top-hat; and a spike grenade. **The Skull wearing a tophat is a reference to Lost In Triangulation , where Sarge is looking for a new righthand man to replace Simmons. *This is the first episode of Season 10 that does not feature flashbacks to the events of Project Freelancer. * The scene showing both Valhalla bases empty, after the Reds and Blue leave on the Hornets, could be a reference to Episode 52 where the empty Blood Gulch bases are shown. * When Washington gives in to the Reds and Blues, he says "This has to be the worst idea. Ever.", a reference to the "of all Time" gag. Video S10E20 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes